


He Took Everything, He Won't Take You Too

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Gen, M/M, Sane bucky, Your bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumlow comes looking for the Asset, he finds James Barnes instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, now that the "your Bucky" line has made the rounds, well I imagine fics should start popping up and I figured I would add to it. 
> 
> To be honest I was totally going to call out MCU on queerbaiting, but whatever I'm just stoked to see that CW is going to have some Stucky feels in it. 
> 
> Anyway moving on, so the really interesting thing about Rumlow using this line is it means one of two things, a. He found Bucky at some point post WS, or b. This line is a reference to the bank vault scene in WS when Rumlow looks back at Bucky. If the former, that shit better show up in CW cause I want to see that. If the latter, bravo Russo brothers for making Rumlow a focal point of that scene and having the foresight to film it in that way and Kudos Frank Grillo for some awesome acting chops.

It was shortly before dusk when Bucky made his way back towards the safe house, an old abandoned building on the east side of Berlin, he'd been there for about five days and it was almost time for him to move on.

Bucky wasn't really sure how he had found him, he'd been off the grid for months avoiding Steve and his new puppy. Even Black Widow had failed to find him. Then again, Rumlow had always been the one to track down the Soldier when he went AWOL, so really it wasn't shocking that he would be just as skilled at finding James Barnes as well. 

So yes, he was entirely unsurprised when he opened the door to the warehouse and saw Rumlow seated at the kitchen counter, lounging back in the barstool, feet propped up on the counter, beer in one scared hand. "Asset," he greeted with a short little salute. 

"Rumlow," he returned as he closed the door, not rising to the agents bait. Rumlow wasn't a threat, not yet at least. Bucky pulled off his coat and threw it over the back of a chair before reaching into the fridge to get a beer of his own and plopping down in the stool next to Rumlow. 

They sat in silence for a few moments before Rumlow spoke again. "You're doing well."

Bucky snorted into his beer, small talk with his ex handler....is this what his life devolved into. "You were expecting something else?"

"With as many times as we had fried your brains, I was expecting to find a gibbering mess. That or a PTSD riddled Basket case."

If only Rumlow had seen him a few months back when all the memories started flooding in. "I've learned to cope," except not really, no one could really "cope" with what Hydra had done to him. Maybe that was the reason he kept moving, kept running from Steve even though every instinct said he should be running to Steve. If he kept moving, didn't think about it then it didn't happen. 

Except it did, and now Rumlow was here to remind him of that, a living symbol of what he'd been through, what they had done to him and how he would never be clean or innocent again. And how could Steve ever want someone with as much blood on his hands as Bucky had, how could he live with what his best friend had done. 

"So you remember?" Rumlow questioned. 

"Everything yeah."

Rumlow a mouth twisted up in a grimace, scared features deepening. "I'm guessing sorry isn't really going to cut it. 

"Nope," Bucky replied popping the p in emphasis, odd, beer usually didn't effect him, but here he was feeling looser and a bit light headed. 

"Then sorry won't make much of a difference for what I'm about to do now sweetheart."

Bucky's brows knit together in confusion, his head was beginning to feel fuzzy but something finally clicked. He tried to stand, but his legs crumpled beneath him and Rumlow barely caught him before he hit the ground, black spots dancing in his vision. "What did you....." He managed to get out, words slurred and jumbled together. "The beer," he muttered, darkness closing in. 

"High dosage of sedative, we've used it on you in the past," Rumlow responded, sad smile on his face as he shifted Bucky so he was laying on the floor, head in the agents lap. 

"Why."

"Rogers took everything from me, he's not going to take you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hadn't planned on adding another chapter, but well, here it is. There might be more to come but we'll see. 
> 
> Also as a side note. I don't think Bucky and Rumlow had a relationship while Bucky was held by Hydra. I mean when would they have had time. Bucky spent most of it in cryo and when he was out he was surrounded by techs, handlers and supports so really the room for shenanigans to occur is almost non existent. 
> 
> That said, Bucky is equal parts gorgeous and dangerous, exactly the sort of things that would appeal to someone like Rumlow, so the notion that he could become obsessed with him isn't that far fetched. 
> 
> Just my headcannon to give you all a bit of background.

Bucky was jolted awake by the sudden shriek of metal on metal. A loud screech and a sudden pressure on his left arm followed soon after. He jerked up out of the chair he had been placed in before stumbling to his knees as he was suddenly tugged back into place by the force holding his arm captive, some sort of huge vice. 

Rumlow was on his knees in front of him in an instant, hands coming up to frame his face, thumbs sweeping across his cheekbones as though they were lovers. Bucky wanted to gag at the thought. 

"I'm sorry sweetheart, it's for your own good," the agent murmured. "I've got to go deal with Rogers, but when I'm done I promise you I'll come back. It shouldn't take long, a day at most. Then once I'm back we can get out of here and back to the way things were. Rollins survived the collapse at the triskillion the big dumb bastard. Samuels and Larsen are out there too. You probably don't remember them real well, only worked with them once or twice, but they're good kids. Hell Ward's even gathered up a crew of followers. Once Cap's out of the way we'll hunt all of them down and bring Hydra back to the glory it once was."

"I'm not Hydra," Bucky snarled once Rumlow had finished his little speech, jerking his face out of the other man's grasp. "I never wanted to be but you asshats never really gave me much of a choice," he spit. 

Rumlow'so response was accompanied with a soft looks that turned Bucky's stomach. "I get it sweetheart, I really do," he stood up and Bucky had to crane his neck upward to keep him in his sight. "Pierce and Zola were dicks to you, but they didn't get it. They thought you needed the wipes and cryo. No, once I get a chance to really explain what we're doing then you'll get it, you'll see that it's for the good of society and I promise we will never drag you through what they put you through again. We won't need to."

He sounded so sure of himself and that was the most disturbing thing of all. Bucky tugged on his arm again but it was no use. "Brock, please," he begged quickly changing tactics, Rumlow was find of him, though he couldn't fathom way, maybe he could play on that fondness to get out of here. "Please just let me go."

His handlers eyes went soft for a moment and in that brief instance Bucky thought he might have gotten somewhere, that maybe this appeal would work. 

Unfortunately it was to no avail. "Don't beg sweetheart, it's not appealing on you outside of the bedroom," that thought made Bucky want to curl into himself and hide away from the psychopath that had him trapped. Thankfully the man had other plans for his time today and simply bent down to place a firm kiss on Bucky's forehead before backing away and out of the room. "I'll be back before you know it sweetheart, I promise."

That was one of the most terrifying promises Bucky had ever heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, but the last chapter is gearing up to be pretty long. I just wanted to get this snippet out today.

Rumlow had been gone for the better part of two days and Bucky was deteriorating fast. Super soldiers had the added advantage of being resilient, but a heightened metabolism meant two days without food - maybe longer as he had no idea how long he had been unconscious- took its toll. His strength was waning and with it his hope of prying himself out of the vice Rumlow had trapped him in. 

As per usual, Steve had perfect timing. 

It was just after dusk when the warehouse door was pried open and Bucky almost sobbed with relief when he saw it was Steve's little tag along, Sam Wilson, and not Rumlow standing on the other side. 

"Cap, you're gonna want to see this."

Suddenly there he was, in all his golden haired stupidly perfect glory, just the fucking same as he had always remembered. 

He and Wilson talked for a moment, voices low but he could still make out a few snippets, things like "Stark" and "the accords". 

Then Steve was approaching him. Cautiously, with his hands raised like Bucky was something feral. Then again if he thought about it, he kind of was. 

"Hey Buck, it's me, Steve. You remember me, right? We shared an apartment, my mother was Sarah Rogers, I lo....."

"I remember who you are punk," Bucky cut him off. 

And just like that, Steve was on his knees in front of Bucky, hands cupping his face and forehead pressed to Bucky's as he sobbed. 

In that moment Bucky was finally able to remember what home felt like.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to finish up with one long chapter, but I felt bad leaving you alone without an update for so long so that chapter is being divided into three enjoy this little rid bit!

Hands around his throat, dragging him back down towards the dark, blood seeping into his vision. "Shhh sweetheart, it's alright you're safe."

"No," Bucky screamed trying to claw the hands away, trying to escape from his tormentor. "No not again, I'll be good, please I'll be so good just don't give me back to him please," he begged. 

"Bucky," a sharp voice called in the distance as the arms dragged him further down. "Bucky," louder this time as black closed in. "Bucky, wake up," the voice screamed. 

\--

"No," Bucky screamed trying to pull away as two solid arms kept him caged in on the bed, sweat pouring off of him. 

"Shhhh, you're safe Buck, it was a dream," comforted a reassuringly familiar voice. 

"Steve," Bucky breathed out, relaxing a bit in the blonde's arms and taking in his surroundings. It was his room at the avengers facility, lights dimmed, Steve seated on the bed holding him, Sam three steps into his room, a worried frown on his face and Nat standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression. 

"Yeah Buck it's me," Steve answered, loosening his grip but not letting go of Bucky. 

He was safe here, or as safe as he could get but he still needed certain assurances after everything that happened, "and Rumlow?"

"Still rotting in his cell four floors down," it was Sam that answered that. "You're safe here."

"He won't get you," Steve added. 

Rumlow he been captured three months ago and was awaiting trial for all of his crimes. It had been deemed that until that time he should remain in the avengers custody since it seemed no other cell could hold him. In all the time he had been here Bucky hadn't visited his cell once, hadn't gone down to see with his own eyes that Rumlow could no longer get to him. 

Uncanny as ever, somehow Natasha managed to read his thoughts from the micro-expressions on his face, "you should go down there, see for yourself how well contained he is."

Steve's head jerked up but he refrained from saying anything allowing Bucky to make his own choice. 

Bucky's breathing had slowed, the terror from the nightmare subsiding and he detangled himself from Steve's arms. "Tomorrow," he answered. "I'll go tomorrow."

\--

The next day turned into the next week, but only because he came to realize that he didn't want to confront Rumlow with Steve tagging along behind him, didn't want to hear the vitriol the two men would throw at each other. So he waited until both Sam and Steve were away on a mission, only he, Nat, and Wanda left in the facility before he made his way down to Rumlow's cell. 

"Nat has been informed your down here and will be alerted should anything go wrong," Stark's AI stated as he stepped into room. 

"Thanks Friday," he responded before facing the electro magnetic field that separated him from Rumlow. He took a deep steadying breath before reaching up as though to wipe away the opaqueness that had blocked his vision of his ex-handler. 

Suddenly there he was, as though nothing stood between them any longer and they were in the very same room together. He looked much the same, laying on his back on a flat bench staring up at the ceiling, he was thinner, a bit more scared than the last time Bucky had seen him, but more or less the same. 

"Not interested in chatting today Rogers," Rumlow called out not bothering to look Bucky's way. 

"I'm not Steve," Bucky responded the moment his voice started working again. 

Rumlow was on his feet and across the room in an instant, the field separating them the only thing stopping him from being scant inches away from Bucky. "Sweetheart, you came," he murmured out like some sort of fucking prayer. "I knew you would."

"It seemed like the right time," Bucky answered, eyes darting around as he took in the apparent security of Rumlow's cell. 

"I missed you so much sweetheart," Rumlow reached out as though to touch Bucky, only flinching back when a sharp zap singed his palm. 

That zap was reassuring enough to Bucky, that, the stone walls the constant surveillance by Friday. Rumlow wouldn't be getting out, not without help. He was free for now and it was time he said what he really thought. 

"I'm not here to trade niceties Brock, I'm here to verify that you won't escape," Bucky snapped, iron behind his voice. 

Rumlow drew back, hurt clear in his eyes and it was then that Bucky got it. Rumlow wasn't just a sadistic bastard who got off on what he had done to him, he was a certifiable psychopath that actually thought he and Bucky were some fucking star crossed love story. "I don't love you Brock and I'm not going to free you."

"You don't mean that," Rumlow said as though trying to reassure himself of that. "You don't mean any of it Winter, they've twisted your thoughts, filled up your head with lies against me. I love you and you love me, that's how it is sweetheart."

Bucky couldn't fight back the hysterical giggle that burst from his lips. "That's rich coming from you. No, for once in my life I can actually see clearly what you are, what you did to me." It felt good to finally say those words, to confront the man who had tormented him for years. Bucky took two steps forward so only scant inches and a wall separated them now. "You tortured me, used me, turned me into some sort of monster for your own amusement Brock. You don't get to act like the scorned party, you don't get to pretend to be anything other than the psychotic, sadistic prick that you are. I came here for my own peace of mind so that I could know you would never get to me again and now that I have it, this will be the last time you ever see my face again understood?"

Rumlow's eyes turned dark and a grimace spread across his face. "So that's it, Rogers got in your head and now we're done."

"There never was an us," snapped Bucky. 

"Fine," Rumlow snarled out. "You want to turn me into the monster here, you want me to be the bad guy then that's what I'll do." Rumlow slammed his hands against the wall between them, ignoring the way his flesh sizzled and burned. "You want me to be the boogeyman who destroys your life than so be it Winter. I will ruin your life, I will take everything you ever cared for and destroy it. I will take what little sense of self you've managed to grab hold of and I will tear it to shreds. You belong to me Winter, and if I have to ruin you to prove it than so be it."

Bucky backed away from the intensity, but straightened his spine and resolve, Rumlow couldn't scare him, not anymore. "If you try to come after me, if you hurt anyone who I care about, I will kill you." With that Bucky turned on his heel and strode out of the cell Block, ignoring the cursing and screamed insults that followed him back to the main floor. 

Rumlow couldn't frighten him anymore, Rumlow couldn't control him anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late at night when Steve returned from his latest mission, the Avengers that had stayed behind all went to sleep long ago, so he quickly parted ways with his team and headed towards his own quarters. 

He hadn't expected his bed to already be occupied when he opened the door, but well, now that it was he couldn't really find himself complaining. 

Sometime in the night Bucky had slipped into Steve's room and curled up in the exact center of Steve's bed, blankets piled around him and knees tucked to his chest as though trying to make himself as small as possible. It was absolutely adorable, Bucky all curled up, the sharp edges and wariness that was ever present smoothed out and softened by sleep. 

Steve needed a shower and maybe a meal or ten but all that could wait for now. Instead he quickly stripped out of his tactical gear and pulled on a soft t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants before shifting over to the bed and climbing in next to Bucky beneath the blankets. 

The shift in the bed must have disturbed the brunette because Steve heard a soft voice slurred with sleep call out to him, "Steve?"

"Yeah Buck, it's me," Steve responded, wrapping his arms around the other man and pulling him so his back was pressed against his own chest, the opposite of how they used to curl up on those cold nights in Brooklyn before the war. "Just got back."

"Go well?" Bucky asked as he curled into Steve's arms. 

"Well enough," Steve answered, grip tightening for just a moment, "now get back to sleep."

"Yes Sir," Bucky murmured out before falling back asleep. 

Steve however, had a significantly harder time falling asleep, that niggling feeling of unease hanging in the back of his mind. It's not that he wasn't pleased to have Bucky in his bed now. To the contrary, he had missed this so much. But what he couldn't figure out is why now. Every time he'd tried to even broach the topic of what they were to each other, anytime he'd come close to saying those three words Bucky had deftly and skillfully side-stepped the issue, almost as though he were afraid to talk about it. It was possible Steve was reading into Bucky's presence in his bed too much, but still even that was a huge step forward from where they were.

His thoughts were interrupted again by a sleepy voice, "go to sleep Stevie, I can practically hear you thinking from here."

Bucky was right, he. He could deal with this tomorrow, he could deal with this and talk to Bucky after they'd both had a good nights rest and Rumlow was finally transferred out of there cells and into federal custody. "Night Buck."

Bucky just hummed in response, snuggling down deeper into the safety of his friends arms. Yes everything else could wait, for now Steve was going to enjoy this.


End file.
